dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela
} |name = Isabela |image = IsabelaDAII.png |px = 270px |title = Captain'' (Origins) '' Smuggler (Dragon Age II) |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Duelist - (Origins) Swashbuckler - (Dragon Age II) |location = The Pearl, Denerim (Origins) The Hanged Man, Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) |family = Luis (husband) |voice = Mika Simmons (Origins) Victoria Kruger (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Heroes of Dragon Age }} Isabela is the captain of the pirate ship Siren's Call. She can teach the Duelist specialization to the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins, and is an optional companion as well a romance option for either male or female Hawke in Dragon Age II. Background Isabela's birth name is Naishe. However, when she became a pirate the first ship's captain she served under began to call her "Isabela," his "little beauty," as a joke. She eventually adopted the name as her pseudonym. She is originally from Rivain, but has traveled extensively throughout the world of Thedas. Her mother converted to the Qun during the Qunari occupation of Rivain and sold Isabela into marriage with a business associate of the Antivan Crows, Luis, when she refused to convert. Luis was a rich man, buying Isabela many fine things, but the marriage was loveless and she was treated as his "plaything." She ultimately had Luis assassinated by Zevran Arainai after he asked her to "entertain" his friends. She then stole Luis' ship, the Siren's Call, and took up the pirate's life. Isabela became extremely promiscuous, and soon became a raider--the self-proclaimed "Queen of the Eastern Seas." Isabela's parents , Chapter 2]] Isabela speaks anecdotally of her mother in ''Dragon Age II through the post-sex conversation with Hawke of how Luis came to purchase Isabela from her mother. Isabela's quest-related conversation also indicates her feelings toward her mother, and her mother's overall personality. After the events of All That Remains a romanced Isabela will say to Hawke, "At least your mother loved you. Not everyone can say that." Similarly, if she is present while speaking to Arianni when beginning Wayward Son, she will comment that Feynriel is lucky to have a caring mother. Much less is known about Isabela's father as she apparently never knew him. During Legacy, if Hawke has an aggressive/direct response when asked about learning about his/her father, she will reply, "Well, I think your father sounds like someone worth knowing. According to my mother, my father wasn't. Not even for one night." During Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, more is revealed about Isabela's mother and her possible fate. Isabela's mother was devoted to the Qun, sneaking off to the temple in the village to be educated in it. When asked by Isabela what happened to her mother, Rasaan replies that Isabela's mother is probably among the viddathari of Par Vollen, "serving the Qun, working the fields, and treasured by all," though she cannot be certain without consulting her records. Lore discrepancies Isabela provides differing accounts of her purchase by Luis and the circumstances of his assassination in Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, and Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Romancing Isabela in Dragon Age II provides more insight into her marriage to Luis. In post-sex conversation with Hawke she will state that Luis purchased her after seeing her in a market in Llomerryn with her mother because he "had to have" her, and that her mother sold her for a goat and a handful of gold coins. However, in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, she claims that her mother sold her to Luis because she refused to convert to the Qun. If Isabela is romanced in Dragon Age II she will also claim that she did not have Luis killed. However, in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, she claims to have ordered his assassination. It is unknown if these discrepancies in her accounts of these events were intended by the developers. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ]] Isabela can be found at The Pearl along with her first mate Casavir. She is arguing with three other men. Soon afterwards a fight breaks out however she manages to defeat the group of men due to her superior dueling skills. Her ship is staying in Denerim to let her men fill up on supplies and other "pleasures". Zevran knows her from before and—if brought along—will announce that she is the "Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn". In order to convince Isabela to teach the Duelist specialization, there are two options: Beat her in a game of cards named Wicked Grace, or "get to know each other better" by following her to bed. To beat Isabela in the card game, the Warden will have to be dexterous enough to catch her cheating or subtle enough to cheat. If Zevran or Leliana are in the party, they can also help the Warden to win, but will only offer assistance if their approval is high enough. For Isabela to take the Warden up on his/her offer to get to know her better, the Warden will have to be persuasive (Coercion * 25 + Cunning bonus must be at least 75, so three points in coercion by itself will do the trick regardless of cunning). If the Warden is in ''a romance (love) with Morrigan, an unhardened Leliana or an unhardened Alistair, then the Warden's romance partner will publicly disapprove and Isabela will not go to bed with the Warden. However, if either Leliana or Alistair is not only in a love-relationship with the Warden but has also been "hardened" following their personal quests, then they will actually join in the fun for a threesome (or possibly a foursome) and their approval will increase. If Zevran is in the party, Isabela will invite him as well (regardless of his relationship status with the Warden). If the Warden accepts, Zevran's approval will increase. Nevertheless Zevran will decline the offer if Alistair is included. The following combinations are thus possible: :# Isabela-Warden :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana :# Isabela-Warden-Zevran :# Isabela-Warden-Alistair (female Warden only) :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana-Zevran Once the Duelist specialization has been learned from her, Isabela will have no further dialogue or interactions. Reactions and approval * If Leliana has been flirted with but her personality has not been hardened by the time Isabela is spoken to, she will get jealous and ask, "What about us?", which will cause Isabela to take back her offer to sleep with the Warden. * If the Warden is female but not in a relationship with Alistair, he will wonder if he's dreaming, and then say that he's going to jump in the ocean. This doesn't occur if Leliana or Zevran joins in. * Morrigan is not nearly as open-minded about Isabela as the other romanceable companions. She will strongly disapprove if Isabela is bedded and tell the Warden to rinse off the stench after they are done "rolling around in the gutter". If the Warden is romantically involved with Morrigan a different dialogue occurs. Morrigan gets furious and states that she will not touch the Warden again if he goes through with it. The Warden will not be allowed to bed Isabela in this case. (The only way then is to make sure she is not in the party.) * (If the Warden is female and Oghren is in the party, he will faint if the Warden and Leliana go to bed with Isabela.) Inviting a companion to bed with Isabela nets the following approval changes: * if he joins. * if she joins and the Warden is female. * if Isabela's invitation for him to join is accepted. * if Isabela's invitation for him to join is denied Dragon Age II Friendship and rivalry Isabela values fun, freedom and getting ahead; she responds well to sarcasm. Jokes, flirting and a Hawke who solves problems in particularly clever and devious ways will delight her. She also approves if Hawke is slightly selfish in dealing with other people, trying to squeeze a little extra money out of them. Getting involved in other people's business tends to annoy Isabela, so helping a character just for the sake of helping and not asking for a reward will often earn her ire. She also generally disapproves of rules and authority and attempts by Hawke to enforce rules on other people (especially her). Another thing to note is that in some cases, Isabela will also respond well to Hawke's decision to not get involved at all in matters of no immediate concern to Hawke or his companions. Butting in to personal discussions, disagreements, and the like will sometimes irk Isabela. This is especially true with people Hawke has never met before. Romance If neither Isabela nor Fenris are romanced, they will take up an off-screen physical relationship in Act 3, though there appear to be no emotions involved. }} Fate Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Isabela accompanies Varric and King Alistair to Antiva City, where they infiltrate the headquarters of the Antivan Crows. After meeting Prince Claudio Valisti - a former "business partner" of Isabela's late husband - Isabela warns Alistair to not trust a word Claudio says. Isabela assists in infiltrating Velabanchel, and - along with Varric - holds off the Antivan Crows while Alistair goes after his target. Isabela captains the ship she and her companions use to escape Velabanchel, later navigating through the Tellari swamps. She is the first to attempt to defend Alistair from an attack from Yavana's high dragon. While leaving the swamps following their meeting with Yavana in the Silent Grove, Isabela is pierced by an arrow. Claudio Valisti turns out to be the culprit, and kidnaps Alistair in exchange for Isabela and Varric's lives. Isabela swears to hunt Claudio down and kill him. After retreating to the Silent Grove, Isabela demands that Yavana save Alistair. The witch replies that it is not her concern, but Varric bargains with her. Yavana places a mysterious enchantment on the pair, healing Isabela's wound. The two then storm Claudio's camp. Isabela engages Claudio in a duel. Claudio insists that Isabela was not good enough for her late husband - Luis - and that she is trying to seduce Alistair to become queen of Ferelden. He also says that she was dragged out of the gutter because of her marriage, and that Luis lavished her with wine and silks, and after bedding him and whispering kind words in his ear for many nights she had him assassinated. Claudio bests Isabela, and is about to deliver the killing blow when she cuts off his hand, slits his throat and stabs him through the heart.}} Dragon Age: Those Who Speak While in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove all events were described by Alistair, in this comic series Isabela is the one who tells the story. She accompanies Alistair in his pursuit for Aurelian Titus as a hired hand and a confidante. They travel to Qarinus and attend a ball, where she meets a person she appears to be familiar with - Lord Devon. Isabela seems to have a long-lasting hatred for him. Devon in turn is surprised that she is still alive. In a conversation "eye-to-eye" he mentions that Isabela owes him and threatens to reveal to Alistair what happened at the Venefication Sea. She intimidates him into silence by drawing her dagger. Finally, Aurelian Titus arrives. Alistair confronts him, but he flees, leaving his minions to fight for him. The last of them occasionally wounds Devon. Isabela knocks Devon's offender unconscious to the floor, but as he is muttering thanks she stabs Devon in his chest. She tells her companions that he was killed by Titus's man. Varric tricks the location of Aurelian's home on Seheron from a captured cultist, and Isabela orders her crew to sail to the island. She keeps the crew terrified by telling them scary stories about horn-headed fanatics. As they approach Shereon however they are attacked by two Qunari dreadnoughts. The trio are captured by the Qunari and are moved to a Qunari war camp, Akhaaz. Isabela is kept in a cell separately from Varric and Alistair. She is interrogated by Rasaan, a tamassran who asks Isabela what is the meaning of her name. Isabela reveals that her first captain called her "little beauty" as his idea of a joke. Then Rasaan asks her what happened to him and Isabela answers that she killed him. She also admits that even if she made many mistakes in her life, she doesn't feel any guilt. When the tamassran asks more questions, Isabela explodes in anger, causing Rasaan to strike her and tell her that mistakes can be corrected before leaving the cell. Rasaan eventually returns to Isabela's cell and repeatedly demands from Isabela to tell her her true name. She threatens Isabela with the qamek, but Isabela refuses still to reveal anything. After Rasaan tries to gently persuade Isabela that she may know what happened to her mother, Isabela begins to open up about her past. She reveals that her mother was a Qunari convert who sold Isabela to Luis because she refused to convert. Eventually one day Isabela was deep in debt to the Felicisima Armada, so she was forced to enter the slave trafficking business in order to pay off her debts. When the Orlesian navy one day cornered their ships in the Venefication Sea. Lord Devon had packed the holds tightly and Isabela failed to outmaneuver the Orlesians which forced them to throw the chained slaves to the ocean in order to escape. Rasaan comforts Isabela though when she still refuses to reveal her name, Rasaan strikes her again and attempts to force her face into the qamek. This would in effect make her viddath-bas rather than viddathari, as conversion to the Qun would be involuntary for Isabela. Isabela overpowers Rasaan and escapes her cell. Isabela eventually locates the cell where Alistair and Varric are held. She releases them, telling them to escape, while she went to rescue her crew. In the end Isabela finds her crew and told them about the dangers of trying to escape and askes them to choose whether they want to stay or come with her. Her crew decided to come with her. However before she has a chance to open up the cells, Rasaan appears. She said that the other Qunari thought she'd try to escape but she knew her better. The enraged Rasaan didn't care anymore to convert Isabela, believing that the solution is only her death. In the fierce battle that ensued, Rasaan was eventually defeated. Isabela holds her dagger to Rasaan's throat, ready to make the kill. She then tells her that her birth name was Naishe but it isn't anymore. She then drives the dagger into the ground deliberately missing Rasaan's head showing that she had no intention of killing her. Alistair at the same time was also dueling Sten whom he managed to defeat. Alistair refuses to kill him and instead offering him to work together against Titus, which Sten accepts this time. Isabela along with Alistair, Varric, Sten and her crew set sail once moer with her restored pirate ship towards Titus' stronghold, in Seheron accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts. Onboard the ship, Isabela again reaffirms her determination to help Alistair with his mission.}} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Qunari dreadnoughts attack Aurelian Titus' fortress and Varric infiltrates the building while Isabela and Alistair assault the fortress directly with the Qunari. Prior to this, Sten/the Arishok tells Alistair and Isabela the Qunari version of the myth of King Calenhad, and how he made a deal with a mysterious witch to drink dragon blood, become a Reaver and create Ferelden. ]] Varric's attempt to free King Maric from the Magrallen causes everyone to be pulled into the Fade. Isabela is found trapped in a nightmare created by magister Aurelian Titus in the Fade, where she is a Qunari and no longer remembers her true past. Varric and Maevaris Tilani find her but she doesn't recognize them as anyone but bassra and attacks them. Eventually Titus finds them and summons demons to kill them all. The trio all escape and once safe, Varric tries to remind her of who she really is and that this Qunari facade is not who she wants to be. Although she initially believes it would be easier to submit to other's expectations eventually, she is convinced that she does not want to be defined by others; thus making peace with her doubts and trials and also becomes content with her self perception and dignity as a hero. The trio then head off in search of Alistair. The trio find Alistair with the real Maric in the Fade and together convince King Maric to aid them in killing Aurelian Titus. Isabela rejoins Alistair and Varric to attack Titus and distract him long enough to allow Maevaris and Maric to kill him. After escaping the Fade she is present when Alistair shatters the Magrallen, killing Maric. Afterwards she asks Varric if Alistair had made the right decision, to which he replied he didn't know. Afterwards Isabela leaves her ship for destinations unknown. }} Quests Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 (gift) Mark of the Assassin Gifts * A model Ship in a Bottle can be found in a chest during the quest Blackpowder Courtesy in Act 2 when traveling through the smuggler's caves (in a chest near some stairs). * Rivaini Talisman can be found in Act 3 in the Disused Passage at the Docks. Initial statistics Talent trees Equipment Isabela specific gear Armor Upgrades to Isabela's armor, Threads of the Eastern Seas, can be found at the following locations: * Act 2 – – available at Robes by Jean Luc in Hightown. Extra rune slot. * Act 2 – – available at Apparel Shop (Tailor) in Lowtown. +(0.25 * DEF(LVL)) defense. * Act 2 – – found at the Lost End Foundry in Lowtown during the To Catch a Thief quest, in a crate in one of the upstairs rooms. +2% critical chance. * Act 3 – – found in a Mountain Cave during the A Murder of Crows quest, on a skeleton near the entrance. Extra rune slot. If Isabela is romanced, she will update her outfit with a black corset, added goldwork embroidery to the bottom hem of her sash, a red scarf around her right bicep, and replaces the leather pauldron on her left shoulder with a metal one. Other – starting dagger – starting dagger – requires Rogue Item Pack – requires Rogue Item Pack II – requires Mark of the Assassin – requires Mark of the Assassin Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age: Origins *"Be off with you now, and be glad I only took from you your gold! Heh. Fools..." Dragon Age II *"Sailing is like sex. Do it wrong, and it'll make you sick. But do it right, and there's no feeling in the world like it." *"And then Isabela went to the chantry, and saw that it was boring. Canticle of Isabela, stanza one, verse one." *"When you get right down to it, we're not responsible for anyone but ourselves. You can choose to be free, or you can choose to be saddled with all the world's problems." *"I like big boats, I cannot lie." *"Don't bet anything you're not prepared to lose." *"You see, sweetness, men are only good for one thing. Women are good for six." *"Shit. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Isabela?" Trivia * Isabela was written by Sheryl Chee for Dragon Age 2, but David Gaider wrote Isabela for The Silent Grove comic series. This likely explains discrepancies between what is stated in the game and what is stated in the comics. * Mika Simmons does not voice Isabela as she did in Origins; this is to reduce confusion, as she also voiced Anora in Origins. * According to David Gaider, Isabela always had dark skin. Gaider says the promo art of her being pale is a marketing error. In Origins, she is actually dark skinned, but the lighting of the game makes her pale. You can check this by putting her model into the DA Toolset and seeing it without the Pearl's bad lighting.You never told us about the DA3 spoilers * In both games, the player meets Isabela as she is being attacked by three men in a bar brawl, who are handily beaten by her and forced to flee. * If you don't recruit Isabela during Act 1, the game will continue normally. All that happens is that you will never find out what kind of Relic was stolen from the Qunari. * In Dragon Age II, she will remember her sexual encounter with the Warden, or lack thereof, at the Pearl in Origins. * If you take Isabela into the Deep Roads she may comment nervously on how she "really doesn't like tight spaces", implying that she is claustrophobic. * Upon meeting King Alistair in Viscount's Keep, Alistair will say that Isabela looks different, to which Isabela will respond "Don't we all." This is probably an in-game joke referring to the changes in character appearance between the games. If imported from Origins where Alistair is exiled or selecting the "No Compromise" backstory, Alistair will be found intoxicated in The Hanged Man, where Isabela and Alistair will not recognize each other. She will say he's been ranting about being the "Prince of Ferelden" all day and he will say she sounds like Morrigan. * When imagining a single note scent for Isabela, Sheryl Chee likened her to "spice trade, chocolate mousse and unearthed."Sheryl Chee twitter * The general similarity between aspects of Duncan's armor and that of Isabela appears to be indicative of a Rivaini style of armor.Mike Laidlaw twitter * Based on conversation between Hawke and Isabela in Dragon Age II after Fools Rush In, Isabela appears to have been a captain for approximately 10 years, as she indicates she has known some of her crew almost that long. Bugs * In the recruiting quest "Fools Rush In", if the player loots the corpses before instructed, it is impossible to recruit Isabela. * Every time you go to the Qunari Compound with Isabela she will disappear with an "excuse". However if you speak to her while she is talking, she stops what she's saying and stays with you in the Qunari Compound. * If Hawke has slept with Isabela and pursues a romance with Merrill, it will put the former's romance in a sort of a "ghost" state making impossible for the Merrill's romance to be completed. This means that the romance dialogues of Isabela still play properly, but in certain situations the game won't acknowledge the fact that it's still active (like making the threesome with Zevran impossible, missing companion interactions, endgame outcomes, etc.). ** This bug can be fixed by using the console commands "runscript zz_app_debug" or "runscript zz_isa_debug" and adjusting Isabela's romance flag to "Active". This has been tested only with the Zevran threesome dialogue which it fixes, but has not been tested with any other situations and it may break other things. * If Isabela is romanced, her outfit may not properly update to the newer version. Using the Maker's Sigh potion from the Black Emporium to respec her skills will update her outfit, picking up any armor upgrades for her also seems to work. It has been reported that her romance outfit can also be triggered by pressing the "Escape" key right after the bed scene (PC only). * Prior to patch 1.03, if the Supportive Corselet was purchased before armor change, rune slot didn't properly carry over to the new armor. It would disappear and reappear empty later, at the beginning of Act 3. * It is possible that Varric will say that she stayed with the Champion, indicating that she was romanced, even if another companion was romanced. This may happen even if she has left the party. * Varric will mention Isabela on the docks during the Rise of the Qunari quest regardless of whether of not she was recruited in Act 1. * Occasionally Isabela will turn completely white apart from her face before the final battle in Act 3. * If the Tome is given to Isabela, it is sometimes possible for you to have a scene with her in the Hawke Estate. This can be triggered by speaking to Dog. * If the Legacy DLC is installed and you sleep with Isabela, but do not pursue a romance she may still receive her romance armor. Gallery Wicked_Grace.jpg|Isabela playing Wicked Grace at the Pearl in Dragon Age: Origins. Isabela.png|Isabela at the Hanged Man tavern in Kirkwall. Isabela - Destiny_trailer.jpg|Isabela, as she appears in the "Destiny"-trailer. Wallpaper Dragon Age 2 Hawke and Isabela.jpg|Isabela with Hawke. Dragon Age Those Who Speak 2.jpg|Cover for Dragon Age: Those Who Speak #2. Isabella.png|Dragon Age II loading screen style fresco of Isabela. Isabela_HoDA.jpg|Isabela in Heroes of Dragon Age Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age Legends characters Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove characters Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Rivaini Category:Rogues Category:Duelists Category:Raiders of the Waking Sea Category:Slavers Category:Love interests